


No somos los mismos

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: 8x08, AU, Enemies Foreign, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La escena de <i>Enemies Foreign</i> en que NCIS y Mossad se ven las caras por primera vez, solo que con los personajes en distintos bandos</p>
            </blockquote>





	No somos los mismos

—Venga ya, no puedes estar bien. Te ha dejado.  
—¡Eh, eh, la dejé _yo_ , McConsultorio-sentimental! Calla y trabaja.

Tony no podía ver su rostro, pero se lo imaginaba perfectamente: el novato resoplando y sacudiendo la cabeza. De hecho, hasta creyó oírle un suspiro a través del pinganillo mientras avanzaba entre la multitud, aunque decidió que habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

No era para tanto, solo una ruptura. Jeanne y él habían terminado, qué gran cosa. Ni que fuera la primera vez. Ya la perdió tiempo atrás y volvió a recuperarla del modo más absurdo ante el ascensor, al responder que sí cuando ella le preguntó si había habido algo de verdad. Habían retomado lo suyo sin mentiras y, tras un corto periodo de unicornios, florecitas y cánticos angelicales, habían entrado en una dinámica de ni contigo ni sin ti. Demasiado llevaban aguantándola, iba siendo hora de pasar página de nuevo.

—¿Esta tampoco?—preguntó mientras se arrimaba al enésimo transeúnte para escanear la tarjeta. Comenzaba a hartarse.  
—Nada.  
—Empiezo a aburrirme de la caza al terrorista. ¿Cuándo crees que nos traerán al siguiente novato? Desde… Últimamente no aguantan nada.  
—Desde que se marchó Ziva. Puedes decirlo, Tony.

Sin embargo, Tony prefería no hacerlo. A la muerte de Jenny, el nuevo director había descuartizado el equipo y enviado a uno a cada rincón como si de chiquillos díscolos se tratase. Todos salvo Ziva habían regresado. Continuaba en Israel, trabajando para papá, según parecía. De vez en cuando actualizaba su perfil con alguna fotografía o algún enlace tonto, poco más. Zigzagueando entre la multitud, Tony se dijo que era una lástima que su contacto hubiese quedado reducido a eso.

—Venga, Mc…  
—Espera, espera, Tony. El último a quien escaneaste.

Tony miró a su alrededor y trató de seguirle la pista. Estuvieron a punto de despistársele, pero los localizó: una pareja que caminaba de la mano alejándose de él a paso ligero. Aceleró para seguirles según se adentraban en un callejón y les observó. Ella era morena y esbelta, ataviada con tacones anchos, pantalones de vestir amplios y un gabán azul marino. Él, también de pelo oscuro y trajeado, había optado por el gris claro y el negro.

—¡NCIS, arriba las manos! ¡Dense la vuelta!—exclamó rogando que el jefe y McGee apareciesen pronto. Encontrarse en inferioridad numérica ante dos terroristas no le hacía la menor gracia.

El hombre permaneció inmóvil. A ella se le escapó un suspiro según agachaba la cabeza. Eran buenos, eran muy buenos en lo suyo. Apenas había transcurrido un parpadeo, pero Tony se encontró de pronto con dos pistolas gemelas encañonándole.

—Bájala tú—le instó el hombre, un tipo con cara de caballo, facciones marcadamente árabes y una ceja partida.  
—Haz lo que te dice—le rogó ella con firmeza.

Tony obedeció, aunque no por enfrentarse él solo a dos tipos duros de pelar, sino porque se lo pedía Ziva.

—Vaya, ¿te has pasado al enemigo? ¿Desde cuándo eres terrorista?  
—No seas absurdo, Tony.  
—No lo soy, las tarjetas no mienten, chica Bond—replicó para ganar algo de tiempo—. La vuestra dice que habéis estado metidos en asuntos turbios por medio planeta.

El hombre de la cara de caballo le dijo una frase a Ziva por lo bajo. Ella le respondió, Tony captó que el tipo se llamaba Malachi. Trataría de recordarlo para cuando le metiesen una bala en la cabeza. Parecían ir camino de ello, solo Ziva había bajado un poco su arma, pero no se la había guardado.

—Tenemos que irnos, Tony. Lo entenderás en su momento.  
—Oh, vamos, Ziva. Nos reencontramos después de tanto tiempo, ¿y vas y te comportas así? ¿Qué pasa, eh? ¿Tienes miedo de que me ponga celoso porque Mal es ahora tu pareja artística?

Ziva soltó un gruñido inarticulado a la vez que Malachi sonreía, burlón.

—Pareja artística—silabeó él suavemente con un acento mezcla de británico y hebreo—. Sí, eso también. Me gusta cómo suena.  
—Supongo que también te gustará guardarte el arma.

Tony respiró con alivio. El jefe llegaba justo a tiempo.


End file.
